12 Days of Christmas
by Lady K.I.L. Zenith
Summary: How far would you go to save a friend? AU. A different ending to that fateful Halloween night occurred. A Christmas prompt for an upcoming story.
1. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

On the first day of Christmas my friend sent to me betrayal.

A young childless father has another opportunity which is more apt to be his trial.

All he can think about is his deceased son's second Christmas.

Not thinking next Christmas another will be celebrating its first.

He ought to go to Mass.

All due to his confusion and grief, his heart is about to burst.

Everyone saying their condolences with mindless sentiments.

For they never experienced this type of tragedy despite being in a war.

The man is forever trapped on that fateful Halloween night.

No longer himself, he frequents the bar.

He can't escape this nightmare even if he tried with all his might.

On the first day of Christmas my friend sent to me betrayal.

A young childless mother worries that her son will become a detail.

She holds her son's stuff Hippogriff as a tear rolls down her cheek.

She tries to get a grip.

The woman notices her marriage is starting to reek.

Love was there before her son was born, but without him it will rip.

Another one cannot mend their broken hearts.

She detest the thought of another child playing with her son's new toys.

This child should be getting toys of his own and hand-me-downs.

In a perfect world, they should be anticipating having a life with two boys.

Oh, she knew this was going to be a boy and still their worlds turned upside-down.

On the first day of Christmas my friend sent to me betrayal.

Two friends who once thought of themselves as loyal.

Now they standby looking on as their friends' marriage falls apart.

Both too afraid to intervene in case one of them was at fault in the first place.

Will help to save their friends' marriage if they have to be Cupid with a dart.

They need to quicken their pace,

For their friends' marriage is crumbling by the minute.

Yet they know who the traitor is,

Their minds are becoming pollute.

Not trusting each others precis,

They need work on their own relationship before helping their friends'.


	2. Distrust

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

On the second day of Christmas my friend sent to me distrust.

The fears that enflamed mistrust,

Were never founded upon,

For they were towards another friendship that would surely rust.

He didn't realize it was a bad omen,

That his friend's face flooded in relief,

When told he had friends' lives in his hands to suss them out in the open,

To be able to reinforce someone else's belief.

A cowardly friend decides to be traitorous to save himself. He didn't notice.

He thought friendship meant more than selfish reasons. He was too naive.

His future, without his son, is hopeless.

On the second day of Christmas my friend sent to me distrust.

Marriage and friendships becoming corrupt,

All she can think about is the past because she cannot cope for the future.

Her son might still have lived if a friendship did not end, abrupt.

Maybe, just maybe, her young family would be alive if that friendship was nurtured.

The Dark Lord oblivious to the prophecy with other endeavors to construct.

Another friend would not be affected if the other was not a lurker.

That would be giving that friend too much credit. No need to consult,

But their dear friend would remain traitorous to save himself further.

Dumbledore says to give him a second chance; people can change with no assault.

Yet she can not stop thinking of how, vicariously, the many lives he murdered.

On the second day of Christmas my friend sent to me distrust.

Arguing, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Both felt just.

A foolish plan had been hatched making the other question the latter's sanity.

A switch was made so another pursued the family would be safe, a must.

By having the future traitor be the Secret Keeper. A ruse testing one friend's vanity,

And another's courage to face mortality in order to keep a child safe as discussed.

Surely, the child's godfather would be willing to die for him and adoptive family.

There was knowledge that a traitor was amongst them and godfather has no trust,

In himself and for the other friend so why should that friend not see him as a enemy.

A guise that proved fatal. If the godfather kept his role then the plot would bust.

The other friend lost the little trust in the other and now sees him with animosity.


	3. Anger

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling.

On the third day of Christmas my friend sent to me anger.

He found himself constantly at the bar; no longer seeing any danger.

White hot anger would consume him. Angry with everyone including himself.

He'd figured hiding at the bar would be better than striking at any stranger.

Hell, he is now a stranger and his friends are stranger themselves.

Bespectacled hazel eyes glowering at his reflection. The lives he endangered.

First learning about the prophecy, with his family, he should have left the continent.

Secrecy can protect you for so far but distance increases the odds. Back to nature?

Act as Muggles to have no so-called friends to protect them. Moving in a constant.

His fault. His young family would still be alive if they'd ran instead of being a savior.

Angry that he couldn't protect his son, wife, family, and country. No other option.

On the third day of Christmas my friend sent to me anger.

Another meeting without her husband. Feeling like being hampered,

By both her husband and life. Almost failing to noticed the fumbled apology.

Anger drove her to waddle across the room, where the man scampered.

Accosting him for no longer upholding his ideology.

It's his fault that her family fell apart. Where was he with this gold standard?

Why didn't he fight for her friendship? Chance for redemption was in fifth year.

Did he show remorse to other families affected by his or his group's demeanor?

Doesn't he realize that she couldn't be the first that he destroyed all that was dear?

That boy died when he uttered "Mudblood". Escorted away to be cleaner.

His damage has been done. His presence is more than she can bear.

On the third day of Christmas my friend sent to me anger.

Two friends went their separate ways to find their opposites.

The bookworm to many bars and the joker in search for the woman to pamper.

The debonair, with the Longbottoms, escorted the woman away from politics,

And the wornout man searching anxiously for an emotionally stranded Potter.

Useless words to soothe the woman; telling her that she needs to get off her crucifix.

Angering her. Don't they realize only she is trying to survive that plotter?

The friend searching the other's usual haunts. Depleting his bag of tricks,

He rues that fateful day when he helped sent their friends to that Masquerade.

Both friends, for separate reasons, realized that they are in a fix.

An angry wife and an absent husband, nothing makes them more afraid.


	4. Fear

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling.

On the fourth day of Christmas my friend sent to me fear.

Heart racing, thoughts swirling, the man hurried to the library.

Fear can hinder a person but it also can make one's brilliance near.

Confirmation was what he was looking for, to ensure his head was not in an aerie.

He has many plans that could bring his family together. Well, a thought veered.

The grimmest of them all- if he can't provided security for his family, being wary,

He would recommend that when the baby was born to give it up for adoption.

This would be the last resort. Family would disintegrate. Friends see him contrary.

The library holds the key for his family unity. He sees no other option.

The most hair-brained scheme would do the trick. Only way he would be merry,

The idea of having another baby would be better if Harry was here being obnoxious.

On the fourth day of Christmas my friend sent to me fear.

She'd dearly love to instill the fear within her to the Longbottoms and Black.

Angry at the thought that she would wished this on her most insincere.

How can anyone looking at this predicament expects her to bounce back?

The Longbottoms and Black tells her she needs to learn to cope and persevere.

How can she keep going being riddled with anger, guilt, and a lack of tact?

How can she have another baby after experiencing a loss so severe?

How can she prevent another from being attacked?

She laments that Halloween night whence she received that stilled souvenir.

So what if she wants to murder her former best friend? To show his compact

Corpse off to the world as an example that this a new frontier.

On the fourth day of Christmas my friend sent to me fear.

The look on her face was enough to silence all the Death Eaters in the world.

All it took for him to realize how dangerous she can be is to lose something so dear.

He didn't mean to be callous; he feared that she'd unable to overcome and unfurled.

Before it is too late, they need to figure out their plan to put it in first gear.

He'd give anything for this to be a bad dream. Harry's alive, not in the Netherworld.

The same wish was made by the other friend staring out of at the bleak atmosphere.

His friend is missing. Minutes counted. Please let this not be the real world.

The pinch is not working-he's not waking up! Fingers twitching towards the mirror.

A horrible thought-she might be with him-calling him, further destroying her.

Refusing to use the mirror, instead showing a current photograph to prevent furor.


	5. Uncertainty

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling.

On the fifth day of Christmas my friend sent to me uncertainty.

It wasn't that he did not acknowledge this new pregnancy-

It just that he would feel better if they were living in normalcy.

Why couldn't they be living in amenity?

He would have been ecstatic at the news, with Harry here, with feelings of certainty,

But due to the betrayal, he doesn't know who to trust. The tragedy lost his identity.

He'd thought it would be years before they had another child! Tried carefully,

But his parents only had one child. He thought he came from a one child pedigree.

Attempting to recover and finding out you are expecting, placing some conformity,

On him. All sanity seemed to be abandoned in hopes of his son's homecoming.

He was careful; everything he researched shows using a Time-Turner is enormity.

On the fifth day of Christmas my friend sent to me uncertainty.

She no longer feels that her actions is her own.

She started to be continuously monitored by her friends. The blood being burgundy.

Only two people would be worth her murdering them. If the traitors had known,

They would not have felt obligated to join the Dark Lord. Ah, how she'd purposely,

Murdered them in Diagon Alley in front of everyone. Azkaban, she'd be thrown-

Everything would be dashed. Her hopes to become a mediwitch Kissed mercifully.

She used to believe in justice but not anymore. Killers were not afraid of that zone.

It wouldn't do those traitors any good to relive their horrible memories of perfidy.

At least one would be relishing the idea he is still alive. Why can't she go home?

A home that is no longer there with thoughts absent of maternity.

On the fifth day of Christmas my friend sent to me uncertainty.

All three of them kept a close look on her realizing there needs to be an intervention,

for both spouses. This is war- a war that is being done so artfully.

A war that makes one question what they are all fighting for. It was not his intention,

But the death is making them have a desire to end the war hung in the air, earnestly.

Could surrending be so bad if it means to have your family alive and well?

Can the alternative be worse than this? They needed all of their brain circuitry,

Changed to accept their fate and to have no more deaths? The godfather's ire swell.

Upset that his godson is dead, but conformity is not the answer. Revenge?

Yes! This war needs to be over with them victorious even if condemned to hell.

War makes one uncertain by losing a grip on reality and becoming unhinged.


	6. Guilt

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling.

On the sixth day of Christmas my friend sent to me guilt.

He ran his fingers through his hair making it look like he was flying.

It has been ages since he tried to obtain a swept up look. A former self built.

To think what he thought was alluring became his nervous habit. Slowly dying.

Guiltily putting his family in jeopardy just to place his world back on its tilt.

A bizarre question rose from the recess of his mind- time traveling like flying?

Only feeling guilt, no sense of fear, he may lose his chance to be an Auror to revive,

His son. It also may cost him his life but who cares if everyone around you is spying?

All he needed is excuses- one to his wife and one to whomever tries to deprive

Him from committing this far out act to rescue his son. On the steps of MoM, sighing.

"Stop, James!"

On the sixth day of Christmas my friend sent to me guilt.

The murderous thoughts abated and all she was left with a horrible hollow feeling.

Why couldn't she run her sword through those two traitors from tip to hilt?

Her anger always faded into guilt but always made a return. She's not really healing.

She could almost feel her spirit move from anger to guilt like it is beginning to wilt.

She always feel the blame of her son's death rested on her shoulders.

So many what ifs? plagued her mind. Could she always been a tad kinder to the runt?

James always seemed resolute but blind to how he treated his friends. Boulders

Pelting at his friends, yes, he would protect them all. But why were they so blunt?

She knew she has a short temper and James always picked on Peter. Clovers,

James convinced Peter to believe in them. Alway wondering which stunt?

On the sixth day of Christmas my friend sent to me guilt.

Exhausted eyes gazed at their friend wondering how they would react to moments.

None has as much as guilt as those who are not the baby's parents but all felt,

With each with his own different guilt, feels he is more to be blamed for the stolen,

Moments. No one can hardly believes the hand that they have been dealt.

Everyone trust someone else but not themselves, now in a query. They need a solon.

Quick as a flash, trying to occupy Lily and James, they're trying to get a life belt.

They want to ensure that their friends lives don't end on a period but a semicolon.

Life must go on after a tragedy or the dark side has already won. Moments melt,

But can they win after a tragedy? Can they get out of this loop making a semicircle?

The worries, endless guilt, and questions are likes missiles continuously pelted.


End file.
